1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for maintaining a connection between a vehicle and a fuel source and for causing a vehicle to remain in a parked state when the vehicle is being fueled.
2. Background Art
Typically, a “non-electrically powered” vehicle includes a fuel tank, which receives fuel and stores it until it is delivered to and used by a torque generator, such as an internal combustion engine. This type of vehicle normally includes a generally hollow pipe or conduit (a vehicular fuel reception conduit) having a first end, which is physically coupled to the fuel tank, and a second open end, which allows fuel to be delivered into the fuel tank. The open end typically receives a selectively removable fuel cap, which prevents contaminants from entering the fuel tank. The vehicle further typically includes a fuel door, which is selectively movable between a closed position wherein the fuel door overlays the open end of the vehicular fuel reception conduit and the fuel cap, and an open position in which the fuel cap is exposed, allowing the fuel cap to be removed and to allow for the open end of the vehicular fuel reception conduit to be coupled to a source of fuel or energy.
While there exist a wide variety of connection arrangements or configurations that allow fuel to be delivered into the fuel tank, each of these requires the vehicle to remain substantially stationary while receiving fuel. For example, a gasoline fuel source or pump typically includes a conduit or hose, which is removably placed within and received by the vehicular fuel reception conduit. The hose and the vehicular fuel reception conduit therefore cooperate to allow the gasoline to be received within the vehicle fuel tank. In contrast to this gasoline coupling configuration, a hydrogen fuel source typically is mechanically locked onto the vehicular fuel reception conduit (or other portion of the vehicle) while hydrogen fuel is delivered to the fuel tank. This ensures that an integral connection is created and maintained, thereby reducing the likelihood of fuel leakage.
It is not desirable to move the vehicle while it is coupled to the fuel source because such movement may break the fuel connection and cause damage to the fuel source and to the vehicle, especially if the fuel source is locked onto the vehicular fuel reception conduit. In order to reduce the likelihood of such undesirable movement, various configurations exist to disable the vehicle during fueling (i.e., devices to prevent the vehicle from moving) in the event that the fuel door is opened, which would be indicative of fuel being delivered to the vehicle's fuel tank. Particularly, these devices interrupt transfer of torque from the engine (or from some other torque generator) to the wheels when the fuel door is opened, thereby disabling the vehicle (e.g., preventing movement of the vehicle).